1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor and, more specifically, to a CRT holding device capable of effectively holding a large cathode ray tube in an injection molded housing.
2. Background Art
A monitor chassis is generally constructed using a stand, a front housing, and a rear housing. The housings contain a cathode ray tube and a printed circuit board. The increasing performance demands for display devices, resulting from widespread use of multi-media applications, has led to the development of various techniques to increase the overall quality of display devices. One method of enhancing monitor performance has been to supplement the main printed circuit board with additional side mounted printed circuit boards. A second method of enhancing the quality of the viewed images is to generate a larger video image. This is done by increasing the size of the cathode ray tube. The increase in size of the typical cathode ray tube has resulted in monitors becoming bulkier and heavier.
Research targeted at improving the assembly and design of monitors is shown, by way of example, in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,640 to Latasiewicz entitled Display Mounting Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,274 to Mac Donald entitled Readout and Circuit Board with Test Access, U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,928 to Lo entitled Monitor Housing, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,545 to Wang entitled Monitor Shell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,629, to Korinsky entitled Electronics Chassis and Method of Manufacture Therefor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,974 to Ohkoshi entitled Display Tube Assembly and Mounting Process Thereof, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,240 to Rodeffer entitled Self-Locking Housing Including Tabs that Bear Against the Sides of the Printed Circuit Board. Contemporary monitors have increased stress on the fastener connections used to assemble the monitors. This increased stress is due to the weight of the larger sized cathode ray tubes.
I believe that it may be possible to improve on the contemporary art by providing a monitor that distributes force normally exerted on the fastener connections onto both the chassis and the base of the monitor, that increases the lifespan of the monitor, that increases the market competitiveness of monitors, that does not require reinforcing ribs to be mounted along fastener connections to prevent failure, that can be manufactured using a typical injection molding process rather than the more costly gas injection molding process, and that can be produced using a less plastic that has a lower wear resistance.